Ken Okamoto
Ken Okamoto/Saguru|Ken Okamoto Ken Okamoto/Humonculon|Humonculon the Blaster Plot Saguru was first seen in the two-part episode Into the Fire: Part 1 and Into the Fire: Part 2 as a mysterious person with a missing right eye who has the knowledge to navigate around the Creature Realms, including the knowledge of hundreds of passages through the Realms. His creature partner is Humonculon the Blaster a gold metallic spider-looking creature who shot beams from his eye and lives in Saguru's right eye socket. Because of his unknown past, Saguru is shown working for The Choten in exchange for The Choten's help in discovering his past giving him a Cyber Virus each time Saguru help him. The first memory that Saguru recovers is when he came from Earth after he handed over the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm from the Fire Civilization to The Choten. In the two-part episode The Deep End: Part 1 and The Deep End: Part 2 Saguru helps Ray, Allie, and Gabe get to the Water Civilization so that Ray can get his memories back from the Mother Virus after Choten's Memory Swarm removed Ray's memories. Once inside the capital of the Water Civilization, Gargle has the guards remand Saguru to the dungeon. During the group's escape, Ray has Saguru freed. While the guards are busy chasing after Ray's group, Saguru makes his way to the Mother Virus as Aqua Seneschal tells him that the Memory Swarm used by Choten is not associated with the Mother Virus. After The Choten fails to gain control over the Helm of Ultimate Technology, Saguru helps him and Aqua Seneschal escape the Water Civilization in exchange for his next memory. The second memory that he recovers is that he is a former Nature Civilization Duel Master and an old friend of The Choten. In the two-part episode The Nature of Things: Part 1 and The Nature of Things: Part 2, Saguru poses as a Snow Sprite in order to enter the Nature Civilization's tournament where the prize is the Shield of Unity, but Allie show to all who really was before the final round start. During the final round, Aqua Seneschal crashes the round and steals the Shield of Unity, causing Ray, Tatsurion, Saguru, and the other Nature Civilization creatures pursue him. After the Shield of Unity falls into the Darkness Civilization during the scuffle, The Choten is not pleased with Saguru failing in the tournament and crushes one of the Memory Swarm. Saguru realizes that The Choten is not the friend he knew in the past. Saguru is forced to work with him for his remaining memories. In the episode "Duel Hard," Choten sends Saguru to help Alakshmi and Heller hold up a bank, where the two pieces of the Helm of Ultimate Technology are held. Saguru succeeds in his mission, and Alakshmi and Heller fail. When Saguru asks why they have to fight the Duel Masters, The Choten tells them that they are misguided, and he gives Saguru the Memory Swarm that contains the memories about what happened the day that Master Tiera was betrayed by Meteor Dragon (the creature she has chosen), and the day when Master Toji lost part of his left leg to Scissor Scarab. The Choten also returns to Saguru his Duel Gauntlet. In the episode "Betrayal", Saguru accompanies The Choten, Alakshmi, Fingers, and Heller to attack Ray's apartment. When The Choten plans to have the apartment taken down, Saguru objects and secretly destroys the summoning Inhibitor. Saguru saves Ray, Gabe, Allie, and Sasha when The Choten summons Flametropus to level Ray's apartment building and brings them to his place in the Nature Civilization. Saguru informs Ray that The Choten holds his memories hostage, and gives Ray the coordinates of The Choten's base in San Campion Bay, telling him that he was one of the Duel Masters. At the Nexus point of the Five Civilizations, Tatsurion the Unchained and Sasha, Channeler of Light collapse as Saguru saves the lives of the humans. Saguru gets Sasha, Channeler of Light away from the Nexus and claims the Heart of Light from her. He hands it over to The Choten, and is given the Memory Swarm that reveals the memory that he was once Ken Okamoto, married to Janet Pierce-Okamoto and that Ray is his son. Devastated to realize that via The Choten's using him he has betrayed his own child, Saguru retaliates, is knocked out by Trox, and incarcerated. In the episode "The Rising" Part 1, Saguru uses Humonculon to break open his helmet and free Tatsurion. Aqua Seneschal intervenes and shoots Saguru, Tatsurion the Unchained, and Homonculon with the evolution serum, where Humonculon's evolution binds him to Saguru. When Ray enters The Choten's hideout, he finds Saguru in his hybrid state until The Choten arrives. Saguru rises to his feet and helps Ray fight a mind-controlled Tatsurion the Unchained. While Ray tries to get through to Tatsurion, Saguru deals with The Choten until The Choten uses the Shield of Unity to order Humonculon to throw Saguru back into the cargo bay. Crashing to the cargo bay floor, Humonculon is banished to the Creature Realm, taking Saguru with him, since they are bound together. In the episode "The Rising" Part 2, Saguru and Humonculon lie comatose at the shores of the Water Civilization as Saguru's body is placed in a special underwater suit before being dragged underwater by a Water Civilization creature. In "The King's Speech" episode, Saguru is revealed to be alive. He helps Finbarr get Ray, Gabe, and Allie to the Darkness Civilization when King Tritonus' is under The Choten's control. The Water Civilization creature that found Saguru in a coma works for Finbarr and it is revealed that Saguru has just awakened from a coma. Ray works with Saguru and Reef Prince Glu-urrgle to infiltrate the Choten's ship to expose The Choten's control of King Tritonus. After the failed mission, Saguru tells Ray that he cannot return to Earth, since Humonculon binding to him has made him more creature than human. Ray vows to find a way to return his father back to normal, which leads Ray to seek out each of the Creature Mystics to find one of them who might know a spell that can separate Saguru from Humonculon. Creatures * Copper Locust * Memory Swarm (possesses at least 3) * Vikorakas * Flurogill Manta * Guardian Akhal-Teek Card Representations * Humonculon the Blaster Trivia * Chronologically, Ken is the first Duel Master to break the rule about not touching a creature. **His first touched creature is Copper Locust. * Ken is the second Duelist seen to have an evolved Gauntlet. Chronologically, this probably happened before Ray's did. * He is the first human to "evolve" and fuse with a creature. * Humonculon has been with Saguru around the time when he and his family were still living in the Nature Civilization. * Chronologically, Ken is the second duelist to summon a Multi-civilization creature. **In this case, it was Humonculon the Blaster. ***However, he later summons Guardian Akhal-Teek in The San Campion Hexagon. Gallery Saguru.png|Ken Okamoto before fusing with Humonculon Humonculon the Blaster.png|Humonculon before fusing with Ken Okamoto Saguru Evolved.png|Ken Okamoto/Humonculon fused Ken Okamoto 1.png Ken riding Guardian Akhal-Teek.png|Ken Okamoto riding Guardian Akhal-Teek Ken Okamoto 2.png Ken Okamoto 3.png Ken Okamoto 4.png|An increasing mutation Monster Saguru.png|Ken Okamoto/Humonculon's mutation has drastically increased Monster Saguru Legs.png Saguru attacking Ray.png Sagurulon Face.png|Close up of fully mutated Ken Okamoto/Humonculon's face Sagurulon the Blaster.png Saguru 10.png Saguru 11.png Saguru 12.png|Ken resisting Humonculon Saguru 13.png Category:Character